A processing procedure management device which manages a candidate for a plurality of processing procedures for performing information processing and determines a suitable processing procedure to designated information processing is known.
As this kind of processing procedure management device, as shown in FIG. 18, there are some which includes an algorithm registration unit 101, an optimum pattern judgment condition designation unit 102, an algorithm designation unit 103, a search pattern extraction unit 104, a search pattern execution unit 105, a data input unit 106, and an optimum pattern judgment unit 107 (for example, refer to patent document 1).
A processing procedure management device disclosed in patent document 1 determines a processing procedure as follows.
First, the algorithm registration unit 101 registers such things as various algorithms or a parameter combination rule which are used for data processing. Next, the data input unit 106 acquires data of a processing object, and the optimum pattern judgment condition designation unit 102 sets a target performance value for determining an optimum combination pattern of an algorithm or a rule used for processing data of a processing object as a judgment condition. When the condition to select algorithm used for data processing is designated by the user, the algorithm designation unit 103 acquires selection conditions of algorithm to use. Next, the search pattern extraction unit 104 selects algorithm used for data processing based on the selection condition and builds “the combination pattern” that is the pattern of how to combine the algorithm. Next, the search pattern execution unit 105 carries out “the combination pattern” to all of the “combination patterns” and generates each output data. Next, the optimum pattern determination unit 107 judges the optimum “combination pattern” based on a judgment condition and outputs information on the optimum data, optimum combination pattern and the like.